


Need

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief fic set after Tommy goes into his hotel room in the episode 'In Divine Proportion'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I drop my phone onto the bed and sigh deeply.

My life is a mess. Helen won’t answer my calls. She said she was going to stay with Pen, but how do I know if that is the truth and do I really care one way or the other? I have had my doubts that what we share is anything close to love, and I wonder if the reason I am chasing her is because it is what would be expected of me rather than out of any genuine desire to have her back in my life.

Then there’s Barbara. Despite what she says, despite how often she tries to convince me that she is fine, I know she isn’t. I saw the way she jumped as we interviewed Philip Turner, how she backed away when he tried to hand her his shotgun.

If that is fine, I would hate to see her when she isn’t.

I think about returning to her room and asking her to join me for a nightcap, but I know that will backfire on me.

No, the best thing I can do is treat her as I normally would; be there to listen to her, watch over her, and support her.

Because I need her by my side, probably far more than she needs me.


End file.
